A-Z
Adelphi Charter "The Charter sets out new principles for copyrights and patents, and calls on governments to apply a new public interest test." http://www.adelphicharter.org Apache "Supports the development of open-sourced software projects including the Apache webserver." http://www.apache.org Berkeley Software Distribution "This page is intended to provide a variety of resources for users of the various commercial and freely-available bsd operating systems." http://www.bsd.org BIND "The developer's site for the Berkeley Internet Name Daemon at the Internet Software Consortium." It is the most commonly used DNS server on the internet. http://www.isc.org/index.pl?/sw/bind/ BioMed Central "An online journal publishing peer-reviewed research across all areas of biology and medicine with immediate, barrier-free access for all." http://www.biomedcentral.com/ BIOS initiative "The BiOS Initiative is fundamentally an effort to develop new innovation systems for disadvantaged communities and neglected priorities." http://www.bios.net/daisy/bios/about_BiOS.html Blogwonga A blog site in which you can go back and edit your blog, after you have written it. It also charges people a small amount to have unlimited access to your blog. http://www.blogwonga.com Boing Boing A Podcast and large directory which features interviews, and programs ranging from Iraq, to gaming. http://www.boingboing.net Book Crossing The site is a large book club, which has millions of book reviews, and blogs from readers about books. You can review a book, and share your used books. http://www.bookcrossing.com BookMooch BookMooch is an international online community for exchanging used books. It lets you give away books you no longer need in exchange for books you really want. You pay to post books to others, no other costs involved. It’s brilliant! http://www.bookmooch.com/ Business plan archive "The Archive collects and preserves business plans and related planning documents from the Birth of the Dot Com era so that future generations will be able to learn from this remarkable episode in history of technology and entrepreneurship" http://www.businessplanarchive.org/ Brazil Centre for technology, and society (Brazil) - Description of Projects. http://www.openbusiness.cc/brazil Brian Behlendorf "One of several leaders of the international open-source software project." http://brian.behlendorf.com/ Bruce Sterling 'Tomorrow Now' http://www.dkennedy.org/C2025243227/E861753366/index.html CAMBIA research institute CAMBIA is an international, independent non-profit research institute. http://www.cambia.org Clay Shirky Clay Shirky is a writer who writes about the internet, and in particular open source software, and social computing. http://www.shirky.com Clickworkers project Clickworkers program took crater-marking inputs from Mars and combined them into a map of the ages of different regions of Mars. http://clickworkers.arc.nasa.gov/top Community wireless "Information designing and implementing community wireless networks." http://www.communitywireless.org/ Craigslist Local, classified forums for jobs, events, housing, and activities in the local community. The site also features discussion forums. http://sfbay.craigslist.org/ Creative commons The site is a non-profit organization set up to help the "legal sharing and reuse of cultural, educational, and scientific works." http://www.creativecommons.org Crowdsourcing Crowdsourcing relies on a combination of volunteers and low-paid amateurs who use their spare time to create content, solve problems, or even do corporate D+B." http://www.crowdsourcing.com dailyKos.com Daily weblog with political analysis on US current events from a liberal perspective. http://www.dailykos.com Debian Project "Debian JP Project is working to promote the Debian, which Debian Project is developing, in Japan. Our major fields include improvement of internationalization of Debian, translation of documents and web pages, management of mailing lists, and so on." http://www.debian.or.jp/ Digg "Technology focused news site where the stories are chosen by community members rather than editors." http://www.digg.com Digital Pioneers A "bi-directional exchange of open business models between the Netherlands and the international level. The collaborative aim is to increase the success of Internet based projects producing social innovations." http://www.digitalpioneers.org/ Distributed proofreaders "Distributed Proofreaders was founded in 2000 by Charles Franks to support the digitization of Public Domain books." http://www.pgdp.net/c/default.php